1. Field of the Invention
A method and a device for checking a storage battery, more particularly a leadacid storage battery, charged and filled with electrolyte, this checking being effected when the battery comes off the production line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known means which are used at present for detecting electrical defects which have not been detected during checks made at intermediate stages of production are of two types:
Firstly, devices for measuring the voltage of the batteries at the end of the forming and charging phase enabling the rejection of batteries whose end-of-charge voltage is lower than a predetermined threshold; and
Secondly, rapid discharge devices requiring the rejection of batteries whose voltage is insufficient after a few seconds of discharge.
These means are generally completely insufficient for detecting small or medium internal short circuits and even large short circuits, which can be detected by conventional checking methods only after long storage or service periods. Moreover, they are not suitable for detecting properly, in a battery, the reverse installation and forming of cells or defects such as twisted plates, lack of electrolyte, or defective separators.
The present invention proposes a checking method and device enabling the above-mentioned defects to be detected a short time after the end of the forming and charging phase, i.e., in practice, during battery finishing operations.